brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
BOTO Episode 6' - BOTO's Night Contest
Brawl of the Objects Episode 6': BOTO's Night Contest (Note: I'm not sure which character joined in Episode 6. The vote numbers are made up in this alternate.) (HotDog is crying) (Controlly walks by) (pause) Controlly / Oh that's okay, it was only for the race at the beginning of the year. Actually, I was thinking of restitching your car for you. HotDog / It's not my car that worries me now, it's that I really miss Pizza. He was such a good friend and he got eliminated a month ago. Controlly / Don't worry, there are a lot of friend losses. Chances are at some point you'll be eliminated. HotDog / What seriously?! Controlly / It may not be for long, though! Plus, a new object is coming this month. HotDog / Right, of course! Controlly / It'll be alright, just take a deep breath... (HotDog does so) * BOTO Title Screen PartyHat / I'm scared ... did anyone on Team Chocolate vote for me to be eliminated? Chocolatey / Not me, why would I try to remove you! PartyHat / Don't worry, that was a rhetorical question. Thanks anyway. Controlly / Guys, we don't have much time this month. We need to get to the elimination right now. Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, Ooh, Someone's gonna' get their butt kicked, Elimination Time! (screen has a chart with six columns and two rows, and the first row has the pictures of the contestants) Shieldy / Somehow I don't recognize what's on the screen. Controlly / It's a frequency chart. Remember, the contestants on Team Chocolate voted this time, so there are few votes. Shelly / Did anyone vote me? Controlly / Well, currently Team Chocolate has five contestants. PartyHat, you got only one vote, and you're safe and sound. (box tossed at PartyHat) PartyHat / What a relief! Controlly / The other four contestants all voted for Shieldy, so he's eliminated. Everyone else - not getting any votes - gets a box. (boxes tossed to Boombox, PineCone, Shelly and Slurpy.) Shieldy / What?! Are you serious?! PartyHat / Oh no, not Shieldy! (cylinder falls on Shieldy) Shieldy / Guys, I don't understand wh- (cylinder freezes) doesn't deserve to be eliminated this early! Neither does Pizza! Shelly / How come the same contestant got four votes? Controlly / I don't know. That's a question for Team Chocolate. Popsicley (calling from behind) / Team Vanilla! It's about his battle monster in last month's challenge. PartyHat / Let me see if I can remember what Shieldy was ... (pauses thinking) Oh right! He was that round flying saucer that drops light on objects and sucks them up to the top! ... But what does that have to do with anything? Chocolatey / Well, in Round 1, he sucked up Baguette. In Round 2, you smacked him unconscious to the ground. (corresponding animations are copied from Episode 5) Since he was defeated and Baguette was simply in him the whole time, he could easily get out, and so he wouldn't really be defeated. So I don't think the F.O.S. is a good idea. Boat / Me neither. HotDog / It took me some time to understand and agree with them. However, Baguette voted you instead of Shieldy. Baguette / Moi? Oh, j'ai voté Chapeau de Fête place. Mon personnage se sentait solitude et le bonheur dans la soucoupe, puis Chapeau de Fête vaincu la soucoupe et ça fait mal. (Me? Oh, I voted PartyHat instead. My character felt solitude and happiness in the saucer, and then PartyHat defeated the saucer and it hurt.) Controlly / Enough! We don't have time! Let's just open our boxes, then go! Slurpy / Go? Go where? PartyHat / A new object is joining Brawl of the Objects, remember? I think we're going to find out who. (Shelly opens her box, and gets a tiny cone.) Shelly / Did anyone else get a cone? (Slurpy gets the same thing) Slurpy / Yes, I did. (Boombox gets the same thing) Boombox / Me too. (PineCone is standing next to the cone that was in his box.) (PartyHat gets a digital clock) PartyHat / I got a digital clock instead. Slurpy (looking at the clock) / It's exactly 3:00 P.M. Controlly / In that case, it's time for us to find out the new contestant. Let's go! Song: Joining, Joining Time, Ooh, Someone's gonna' become a new part, Joining Time! (they are in a large room with all 20 objects behind an entrance, and these objects have pictures on a screen.) Popsicley / That song is just as good as the Elimination one! Controlly / Does everyone understand how this works? (a wide variety of contestants agree) Baguette / Français, s'il vous plaît? (French, please?) Controlly / Good! We happen to have 1979 votes. (Chocolatey gasps in shock) Controlly / The voting was advertised all over the United States. Controlly / We will go in order by vote number. Blue Raspberry and Fedora got only 10 votes each, so they're not joining. Blue Raspberry / Aww come on!! (Blue Raspberry and Fedora leave the spot behind the exit) (each time Controlly announces a vote number, it appears to the right of the object's picture on the screen.) Controlly / Meatball got 17 votes, and that's not the highest number. Meatball / Don't you like "pickle jam"?! (leaves) Controlly / Next is Walky-Talky, with 24 votes. He must leave! Walky-Talky / I thought I would give you long-distance connection! (leaves) Controlly / Pineapple got 43 votes, and there's no way she's joining. (Pineapple leaves) Controlly / Next is Nacho, with 60 votes. (Nacho leaves) Controlly / Orb has 65 votes, so he didn't win. Orb / Remember to use your brain wisely anyway- (leaves) Controlly / Next, Paint Palette has 81 votes, so no more colors will be added. Paint Palette / How sad. (leaves) Controlly / Easter Egg got 83 votes. She isn't the top loved. Easter Egg / I wish you a happy Easter anyway! (leaves) (laughing) PartyHat / It's July, not Easter! Controlly / Next, Bacon got 99 votes. I'm sorry, Bacon, you didn't get the highest number. Please go. Bacon / I guess then you'll have to make your own breakfast then. (leaves) Controlly / Toothbrush and Doorknob are tied with 113 votes each. Sadly, they didn't make it to the highest. (Toothbrush and Doorknob leave) Controlly / Arcade Machine and Dollar are tied with 127 votes each. Goodbye, Nickel City dudes! Arcade Machine / Goodbye! (leaves) Dollar / So long! (leaves) Controlly / Next, Notepad has 141 votes. Pretty useful, but not the highest. Notepad / Come on, I was looking forward to storing things in memory! (leaves) Controlly / Shamrock, you got 159 votes. Didn't make it to the peak, I'm sorry. Shamrock / Now I feel like I have 3 cloves instead of 4! (leaves) Controlly / Pancake and Sapphire are tied with 170 votes each. But there are still contestants with more. Popsicley / No, not the number 1 fan! (Pancake and Sapphire leave) (Big Orange Chicken and Xylophone stared in distress. They were the final two. Which would win?) Controlly / Big Orange Chicken has 181 votes and Xylophone has 186 votes. Since Xylophone has the most votes, he will be the one to join us! (Big Orange Chicken marches away) Xylophone / Yay! (cheering) (Xylophone walks in) Controlly / Welcome to "Brawl of the Objects". Now, which team do you want to join, Team Chocolate (this team waves) or Team Vanilla (this team waves)? (Xylophone thinks) PartyHat / Come on, join us! We just lost a contestant! Xylophone / I choose Team Vanilla! (Team Vanilla cheers) PartyHat / Thank you for choosing our team! I'd love to get some music! Boombox / Remember the Treble Clef that accompanied our singing for $20? PartyHat / Yeah, but that was two months ago... and I have no idea where he is now. (Xylophone plays a tune with his mallet) Shelly / So, what will this month's challenge be? Controlly / I need to make sure everyone is listening before I announce. Contestants assemble! (they assemble with Team Chocolate on one side and Team Vanilla on the other) Controlly / A Staying Awake Contest! Slurpy (surprised) / Just that? Controlly / The object of this contest is to stay awake the longest, but contestants cannot cheat by trying to make others fall asleep. Shelly / That's easy as counting! I'm wide awake! PartyHat / So am I! HotDog / So am I! Chocolatey / And I, too! Controlly / The contest doesn't start right now, guys. It starts at midnight, which can be located using the clock. So nobody go to sleep on purpose! PartyHat / Oh my goodness, this makes me tired already! ... Actually no it doesn't. (Slurpy raises an arm) Controlly / Yes, Slurpy? Slurpy / Are there mattresses or blankets or anything like that? Controlly / ?! No way! You'll be seated in the middle of the grass and the sky will be dark. Popsicley / Can we prepare any way at all? Controlly / Yes, sugary coffee is held at that bar over there.(pointing) It makes it easier to stay awake. Plus, it's free; you don't need to pay any money. However, you're not allowed to drink sugary coffee after 5:30 today. That's the one restriction. (contestants go to the bar- except PineCone) HotDog / Thank you, sir! (Slurpy and Shelly are the last two) Bar Tender / Sorry, we are completely sold out of sugary coffee. More mugs will come tomorrow afternoon. Shelly / Aww no! I'm not good at staying awake at night. (Slurpy and Shelly sadly leave) (They all pick a time to drink their sugary coffee. PartyHat waits until 5:15, the latest of the eight. And Baguette tastes something weird in the coffee, because PineCone fell in by accident. Baguette spits him out.) ("Later..." background) (Xylophone plays an energetic tune and eventually stops) Xylophone thinks / I have an idea for tonight! Just don't let me forget it. (jump to a scene when it's dark out) Shelly / I don't know what to say. I'm tired. Slurpy / So am I. ... but I'm talking! Controlly / Contestants, it's only 10:00, and the contest doesn't start until midnight. We still have two hours. Shelly / Without this contest, I would already be asleep! I would be lying on the sand close to the shore. Slurpy / I would be in the ballroom's utensil holder with the rest of the straws. Popsicley / I would be in the freezer, my solitude place, thinking about everyone else. HotDog / You know where I would be? Lying by the barbecue grill with Regular Cheeseburger. Popsicley / What regular cheeseburger?! (Remember, Popsicley's card was a regular cheeseburger last month, and Boombox' penguin took a bite of the cheeseburger in two seconds.) Controlly (laughing) / I would be 15 minutes away from being in that room, with the XBox screen. PartyHat / What room? ("2 hours later...") Controlly / It is now midnight, and the contest begins! I myself may fall asleep at some point, so those who are awake, please keep track of everyone else. Thank you! Shelly (laughing) / Good thing the contest began. Slurpy's lying asleep already! (Shelly's right) Controlly / Please don't laugh at other contestants. (change section) Baguette / Pomme de Pin, si tu essaies de ne pas s'endormir, tu pourries gagner ce concours. (PineCone, if you try not to fall asleep, you might win this contest.) (but PineCone is already asleep) Baguette / Pomme de Pin? (PineCone?) (change section) Shelly / Gee, I have the feeling I'm just about to fall asleep. (thinks) I don't mind losing. I've already won the board game 15 times and I'm proud of myself. (falls asleep) (change section) PartyHat / Hey Boat, are you awake? Boat / Yes, I am. PartyHat / I am too. After drinking that sugary coffee the latest possible, I feel ready to win! Boat / No, I'm gonna win! Look at my eyes! PartyHat / Let's just stop talking and find out! (change section) (Xylophone takes out a mallet and starts playing Brahms' Lullaby (3 3 5 - - - 3 3 5 - - - 3 5 8 - 7 - - 6 6 - 5 - 2 3 4 - 2 - 2 3 4 - - - 2 4 7 6 5 - 7 - 8 - - -)) HotDog / I don't know where that music is coming from but it's making me tired! (pause) (falls asleep) (Controlly takes mallet away) Xylophone / Hey! Controlly / You can't cheat by lulling other contestants to sleep. Xylophone / ... Can I get my mallet back after the contest is over? Boombox thinks / I like playing music, it's a shame I can't. The silence is making me tired. (falls asleep) Xylophone thinks / Did he have to take my mallet? The silence is making me tired. (falls asleep) (change section) Boat / I'm still awake! PartyHat / I'm still awake too! In fact, I'm the only one on my team that's still awake! Boat / But my team isn't like that yet... (change section) Chocolatey / I am so tired my eyes are blinking 50 times per minute... You know, I won last month's challenge, so I don't mind losing this, just so long as I'm not eliminated. (falls asleep) Popsicley / I wonder if Chocolatey is still awake. (walks toward Chocolatey) Oh my, I can hear her breathing! This is making me even more tired! (falls asleep right next to Chocolatey) Controlly thinks / Wow, I'm glad that Popsicley just turned off. She already saw the Grand Prize, and now she's trying to give it away to everyone! (change section) Baguette / Je sens beurre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Cela me rend fatigué. (I smell butter, but I can't see why. This is making me tired.) (falls asleep) (change section) Boat / I'm still awake! Are you, PartyHat? PartyHat / Yes, I'm still talking to you. Boat / Look at that! We're the only two left. Everyone else is asleep - even Controlly! PartyHat / Plus we're on opposite teams, so the winning team still isn't determined yet. Boat / Good point. PartyHat / I don't know if I've ever been *yawn!* up this late before. Boat / He just yawned! Now I know I'm gonna win. (background saying "An hour later...") Boat / PartyHat, are you still awake? (PartyHat is lying asleep) (silence) Boat / PartyHat, can you hear me? (silence) Boat / It's me, Boat. Are you still awake? (silence) Boat / Wow, I just won the contest. But Controlly's still asleep. *yawn* *rubs her eyes* I'll wait for longer. (sun starts rising) (skip to 6:30) Controlly / Good thing I knew this was going to happen. Look, one contestant is still awake... Boat. Plus it's 6:30 in the morning, good timing! Controlly / (rings a bell in the air) Everyone wake up, we have a winner! (the contestants wake up with a lot of yawns and complaints such as "Is it morning already?" ... except PartyHat) Xylophone / Hey PartyHat, Controlly just called for us to wake up. PartyHat rubs his eyes, gets up and says / Is it really already morning? Controlly / Well, the contest is over. You have a whole month to recover for the next contest. (pause) Controlly / The winner is Boat! Boat / -I haven't slept all night! Controlly / Since Boat has won for her team, Team Vanilla will be put up for elimination. (showing pictures of Boombox, PartyHat, PineCone, Shelly, Slurpy, Xylophone) Controlly / So vote any of these six contestants off of Team Vanilla. (back to show world) Xylophone / Please don't vote me, I just got in! Controlly / Please don't interrupt, Xylophone! Oh, and here is your mallet back. (gives mallet back to Xylophone) (showing pictures) Controlly / Anyway, vote any of these contestants off Team Vanilla. Voting ends July 5. * BOTO Credits (after credits) (Boat is motionless with her eyes closed) Shelly / Hey Boat! You wanna play that board game with me and Popsicley? Boat / (opens her eyes) No, thanks, Shelly. I'm too tired. (goes to sleep) (Shelly leaves) Interesting? Check out Shieldy's Vision! Want an episode that follows? Read Helping Objects!